The Producer
The Producer is a multidimensional being who occasionally targets drag queen adventurers with its powers to test their quality. He usually takes the form of a giant baby. Herstory First Documented Trials The origin and exact nature of the Producer are unclear. In its first appearance, it had transported four queens, BenDeLa, Erika, Fraya, and Kitty, all ones it identified as having the potential to be legendary to its 'World of Wonders' to have them compete. It asked them to play a game of William Tell, and was thrilled when Erika shot an eggplant out of Fraya's mouth. He was less thrilled when they were unaggressive with topiary animals, and at how quickly they defeated a gorgon. Their teamwork and non-competitive attitude seemed to aggravate the entity, until the queens explained what drag really meant to them. This seemed to have been the true test the Producer was conducting, to see if they could transcend petty competition, and revealed that behind the scenes of the world it had created was an audience of other interdimensional beings. They decided all four queens had the potential to become Legendary, and sent them on their ways home, leaving the experience they felt nought but a dream in their minds. The Producer would again transport three other queens, Arson, Harlotte, and Old Witch, to its domain. The events of this encounter have been lost, however. The Sassquatch Trial Another time the Producer summoned various teams of queens from different realities and times to compete against each other. He summoned a version of Booty and the Hofish, consisting of an alternate version of Arson, Butylene, Fraya, and Irene. This group was sent on a challenge to make their way through a lush forest filled with Sasquatches, before a magical barrier collapsed in around them. The Producer left these teams mostly to their own devices, although he had the final two teams, Booty and the Hofish, and House Effluvia, decide who was the winner with a catwalk challenge. The Ship of Trials The most recent documented trial the Producer conducted on other teams, including a group known as the Tuckernauts: Nocturna Lee Mission, The Other Jeannie Retelle, and Utica Queen. The Producer sent them through puzzles in a giant pirate ship, again not interfering very often. Once again he had the two qualifying teams catwalk to determine who was successful in becoming legendary. Behind the Queens * It is unclear the exact inspiration for the Giant Baby. It has clear similarities to RuPaul's role as host, given its routine appearances through its 'competition' in the DragCon panel. However, its form as a giant baby may be a reference to Balok from Star Trek: The Original Series, or the space babies from 2001: A Space Odyssey, or just a general reference to all powerful beings taking the form of an infant from science fiction. * It took four groups encountering the Producer before any thought to ask his name. Before then he was known as the Giant Baby. Category:Characters Category:NPCs